Vegetasei gets a new Queen
by Sovereign0fSilence
Summary: This is a pointless fic... By me!
1. A killer is born

Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances on Dragon Ball Z or it's repspective Characters.... Though you probably already knew that....  
  
A/N: These people are OOC... Get over it... I will tell you when I own something!This fic deals mainly with just Vegeta until later chapters... Read on!  
  
Sarai is Vegeta's mother.... King Vegeta is Vegeta's father... And Serenity is the Priestess that reads the prophecy at Vegeta's birth!....  
  
A killer is born.  
  
~~Five minutes after Vegeta's birth.~~  
  
Serenity stood slowly from her chair, staring at Prince Vegeta....   
  
She touched the child's forehead, closing her eyes, she spoke slowly, carefully in a trance-like state.  
  
"And the light which once was spilled shall fade forever from the mind.  
  
The one cursed with eternal lilfe shall perish, never to be seen nor heard from again.  
  
Thine own black blood shall spill then, life shall drain away.   
  
Eternal light, eternal night which this will become is of thine own choice.   
  
The planets align, the stars tell thine story.   
  
Clear the future. Thy doth destroy."  
  
Sarai looked up at Serenity, confusion written on her face.....   
  
"....What was that about, Priestess?"  
  
Serenity smiled the calm smile only she could possess..  
  
"'Tis Prince Vegeta's prophecy, my lady.... He shall destory many... And shall gain much, or he could lose everything."  
  
"'Tis up to him, in other words, my lady Sarai... Your son could be a saint... Or a daemon... It is for him to decide..."  
  
Sarai nodded, she was old, but had the same ageless look of the Priestess, it was a feature few women possessed... And a much coveted prize for their men.  
  
"You may leave now, Prietess, I will summon you if I feel it is most important that you be here..."  
  
Sarai nodded, smiled, bowed, and stepped out of the birthing chamber, shaking her head slowly, wondering silently which path the young prince would choose.  
  
About that time, King Vegeta stepped into the room, smirking as he usually did as he walked to his wife's birthing bed.  
  
".....Thank you, Sarai... You will be remembered........"  
  
And with those final words, the King took his son, and blasted Sarai through the heart with a single ki beam, killing her instantly, infront of their newborn babe.  
  
The King left the room, holding his screaming son, an heir was all he had wanted of Sarai, that, and sex... But now that he had had both, their was no use for her...  
  
King Vegeta took the newborn to one of his concubines that had been pregnant, and smirked at her.  
  
"If you take in this child, feed it, and bathe it...And give it back to me when it is through suckling... I shall allow your own child to live..."  
  
The woman nodded, snatching the King's child, skurring off to her chambers.  
  
King Vegeta then went back to the parlor, smirking, he had done everything in one night. And he admired himself for it. 


	2. Jessi becomes Lady Vegeta

~~2 years later~~  
  
King Vegeta was standing outside of Jessilynn's chambers, waiting for his now two year old son, a scowl on his face.  
  
"...I'm sorry it took me so long to get him ready, my Lord...."  
  
King Vegeta just snorted at Jessi, glared, and looked down at his son who was hiding unsuccsessfully behind his 'adoptive' mother, Jessilynn.  
  
"...It's fine, woman... Why does he hide so?"  
  
"....He has seen you but once, my Lord, and then, he was too young to have any rememberings of such a thing..."  
  
King Vegeta looked down at Jessi, pulled her into his arms, and kissed her hard on the lips, his tounge invading her mouth, his fist tightly gripping her long black hair.  
  
Jessi sighed, settled into her Lord's embrace, and returned his kiss, wondering what exactly it meant, he had never used her for her body, only her mind, and had taken her own illigitimate child in along with her when she had been on the streets.  
  
"I've always enjoyed you, Jessi... I could never tell you, marry me."  
  
Jessi looked at him dumbfounded, her mouth gaping, she knew she probably looked like a fish out of water..  
  
"Well, woman?"  
  
Jessi snapped out of it, and mustering all of her courage, she fell against her Lord's great chest, and cried, whispering her answer.  
  
"...Yes, my Lord, yes..."  
  
"...Why do you cry, woman?"  
  
Though the great King very seldomly allowed tears, he felt differently toward this woman, and felt his cold as iron heart begin breaking.  
  
"...I'm just so happy, my Lord... I've loved you for so long, I've wanted you... I have always pretended that your son was mine as well, that it had been me, rather than Sarai lying in your bed..."  
  
The King smiled down at her, and hugged her tightly, his tail wrapping around her small waist, her size annoyed him in a way, she was much to thin....  
  
"...Why are you so thin, woman?"  
  
Jessi looked up at him, shooing the young Prince back into her chambers, tears still ran in torents down her cheeks, and she slowly answered him.  
  
"...I've not had much to eat, Lord.."  
  
"Why not, Jessi?"  
  
"....I wanted you to love me so much.... I just sort of stopped eating..."  
  
Vegeta stared down at Jessi, just wanting to destroy her at the present time.  
  
"Woman, that isn't good for you, nor is it good for my son...."  
  
"...I'm so sorry my Lord..... I just... I just...."  
  
And then Jessi broke down crying again.  
  
Vegeta stared at her some more, drawing her into his strong embrace once more.. 


End file.
